chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Darren Herriford
Darren Noah Herriford is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. He will be the eldest son and child of Molly and Adam Herriford. He will possess the abilities of Advanced Telekinesis, Distraction, Personal Telepathy and Poison Emission. Appearance Darren will have inherited brown eyes from his father, and a blonde hair colouring from his mother. His hair will always be slightly curly. He will be slimly built throughout his life, and he will be 5'9 in height when fully grown. He will tend to dress casually, and will be a little vain about his appearance. Abilities Darren's first ability will be Advanced Telekinesis. He will be able to move multiple objects with his mind, and will also be able to manipulate subatomic particles in order to create fire and electricity and dissolve materials. His telekinesis will be strong even as a child, but he will lack control with the other aspects of the ability at this age, and will often cause explosions when angry. He will learn to control it as he grows. He will also learn subtler uses of the telekinetic aspect, such as telekinetically healing wounds. His second ability will be Distraction. Using this ability, he will be able to prevent others from focusing and concentrating, by disrupting activity in the part of the brain which controls these functions. The people will then only be able to focus on one thing for a few seconds. It could be used to help escape, as the enemy wouldn't notice Darren fleeing, and it could also be used to prevent effective defence against an attack. It also could be used to prevent a person from using enhanced aim, as that individual couldn't focus enough to access it. Focus and contemplation both give immunity to this ability. His third ability will be Personal Telepathy. Darren will be able to hear the thoughts of others if the thoughts involve him. For example, he could hear the thoughts of someone thinking of him, or thoughts caused by emotions towards him. He could also hear any plans which involved him. The ability will not let him hear thoughts in other circumstances and it also won't let him manipulate thoughts in any way. His final ability will be Poison Emission. Darren will be able to use this ability to poison others in his vicinity. The ability will make his eyes turn black, but unlike Maya Herrera he will not cry black tears, and the black eyes will not be reflected in his victims. They will just struggle to breathe and collapse, dying shortly afterwards. When he first manifests, the ability will be tied strongly to his emotions. This means that he will accidentally poison people whenever he feels angry, afraid or threatened. He will learn to control his emotions and draw the poison back, and will eventually learn to prevent himself from even emitting it. He will also learn to emit poison without any need for an emotional trigger, though it will stronger and quicker acting when there is a trigger present, and he will learn to make the poison more potent so that it overcomes immunities such as asepsis. Family & Relationships *Mother - Molly Herriford *Father - Adam Herriford *Younger brother - Zachary Herriford *Younger sisters - Adaire, Jay and Sienna Herriford History & Future Etymology Darren is a Welsh name which means "burnt land or hill". His middle name, Noah, is Hebrew meaning "rest, comfort". His surname, Herriford, is an English place name. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters